Nuestra primera vez
by Pami Li
Summary: Duklyon El conocer al otro, fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. Respuesta al desafio de Nanamii.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra primera vez  
**

**Los personajes de Dukylon le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

"_Academia CLAMP, desde el Kínder hasta la Universidad, tiene la educación invencible…"_

- ¡Takepon! –Las indicaciones de la escuela fueron interrumpidas por el grito de un chico corriendo detrás de otro que, al parecer, le huía– ¡Mi amor! – replicó nuevamente.

_Takepon_ se detuvo totalmente petrificado. Otra vez… otra vez ese descarado de Kentaro lo hacía quedar como un hentai [1 frente a toda la escuela.

-¡¿Por qué?! – gritó el Duklyon azul. Se acercó a pasos agigantados al causante de sus problemas. -¡¿Por qué me molestas tanto?!  
-¿Yo? –Su rostro era de toda inocencia. – Yo no hice nada Takepon querido.  
-¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? – decía mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, jalándolo e intentando olvidar al chico que estaba frente a él.  
-Takashi – susurró Kentarou con una expresión seria.

Un momento¿serio¡¿Kentarou serio?!  
El Duklyon azul volteo a verlo asustado, desde que lo había conocido, hacia ya algún tiempo, solo en una ocasión le había visto sin una sonrisa en los labios: cuando le conoció. El hecho de verlo con la mirada triste y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro le dio de lleno y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente de un solo golpe.

El viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles, el cielo ennegrecido por las nubes oscuras. Pequeñas gotas saladas caían como lágrimas. Un chico estaba en el suelo deseando desaparecer.

-¿Estás bien? –Se escuchó junto al eco del lugar. El chico llevaba una sombrilla sobre él y se inclinaba para ver más de cerca a aquel tirado en el suelo. – Oye… -Pasó una mano por la mejilla del chico notándola fría, demasiado fría para alguien vivo.  
Se levantó con cuidado y lo tomó de los hombros arrastrándolo lejos de ahí, olvidando la sombrilla, olvidando el agua, olvidando los escalofríos que sentía en esos momentos.  
Le llevó hasta debajo de un techo y le vio, la expresión de un rostro desmayado. Tocó con cuidado su rostro acariciando sus mejillas y preguntándose si esos rastros en ellas eran por el agua que caía torrencialmente o por lágrimas soltadas en un lapso de increíble tristeza.  
Observó su rostro tan serio y triste que sintió como el corazón se le encogía.

Las pestañas cubiertas por pequeñas gotas de agua anunciaron que los ojos de aquel se habían abierto. Pudo notar como un color oscuro profundo lo veía. Y sintió los escalofríos de su cuerpo.

-¡Hola! –Escuchó decir al chico.- ¿Quién eres¿por qué estoy sobre ti¿tuvimos algo? –Se levantó mientras se movía para secarse. -¿Por qué estamos mojados¿me quedé dormido?

El salvador se quedó mudo.  
¿Dormido¡¿Dormido?!  
Él estaba al borde de la desesperación por no saber que le había pasado y él estaba… ¡dormido!  
Se levantó con rapidez antes de soltarle un golpe y mandarlo, ahora sí, a la muerte.

-Me llamó Kentarou – dijo mientras se paraba.- ¿Tú?  
- … -Carraspeó- Takeshi.

Y Kentarou sonrío.

_Takepon, Takepon, Takepon…  
_¿Por qué su mente sonaba igual a Kentarou?

-¡TAKEPON! – gritó Kenpi asustándolo-¿estás bien? te quedaste mudo y no supe que hacer.  
-Sí, estoy bien. – Pasó su mano por su cabello, calmándose, dejando de recordar poco a poco -¿Por qué tan serio hace un momento?  
-¿Eh? –Intentó recordar-. ¡Ah sí! Es que Erii pasó por aquí y pensé que nos iba a golpear. – Sonrío. Tal y como en esa ocasión. -¿Y tú qué pensabas?  
-Sobre nuestra primera vez… -Le sonrío mientras Kentarou se preguntaba cual _primera vez_.

[1 Hentai es Pervertido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Éste one-shot nació por un desafio que me dio Nanamii sobre su primera vez, bueno... sobre la primera vez que se vieron. La idea que cree que esa xP!  
Espero que les guste, sobre todo a Nanamii.  
Gracias a Asariel por betearlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tic, tic, tic.**

**Los personajes de Dukylon le pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

Tic, tic, tic, tic.  
El leve sonido de una pluma golpeando el escritorio. Un lado y luego otro, y el comienzo del golpeteo nuevamente.  
Kentarou veía impaciente el cielo nublado por las grandes ventanas del aula de clases, veía como comenzaban a caer gotas como lágrimas lentamente. Mentalmente sonrío. Los días así normalmente eran fríos y desolados antes de conocer al chico que ocupaba el lugar a su izquierda.  
Ladeo la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras su mente lo llevaba a aquel día en que lo había visto por primera vez. Recordaba como se había desmayado cansado de la vida que tenía y un ángel vestido de humano -y su mismo uniforme- se le apareció ayudándole a levantarse tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Porque ahí, a la mitad de la nada, alguien desconocido de preocupó por él, por él.  
Y entonces decidió enamorarse del chico, de Takeshi, cosa que no fue nada difícil por cierto.  
Tic, tic, tic, tic.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Dígamos que es como una segunda parte de "Nuestra primera vez" pero en realidad lo imaginé un poco diferente xP!  
El drabble va dedicado a Nanamii, dígamos que es tu regalo de cumpleaños muy-atrasado :(!


End file.
